Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah
Daten [[Bild:Godzilla_5-Ghidorah,_The_Three-Headed_Monster.jpg|thumb|right|Filmplakat zu "Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah"]] Erscheinungsjahr: 1964 Erscheinungsdatum: 20. Dezember Dauer: 92 min. Genre: Kaijū Eiga (Monsterfilm) FSK: '''12 '''Regie: Ishirō Honda Drehbuch: Shinichi Sekizawa Produktion: Tomoyuki Tanaka von Tōhō Budget: 4,32 mio. $ Einspielergebnis: 5,41 mio. $ Nummer in der Godzilla-Reihe: 5 Vorgänger: Godzilla und die Urweltraupen Nachfolger: Befehl aus dem Dunkel Handlung thumb|right|[[Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah]] Der Film beginnt mit einer Gruppe von Wissenschaftlern, die den Himmel beobachten und Signale ins All schicken, falls es dort soetwas, wie UFO´s geben sollte. Auf diese Idee kamen sie, da es ungewöhnliche Naturereignisse gegeben hat, wie z. B., dass es für Januar, also Winter, viel zu warm ist, als plötzlich dutzende kleine Meteoriten auf die Erde fallen. Dies bemerkt an anderer Stelle auch der Polizist Oan Shindo, der gerade seinen neuen Auftrag bekommt und zwar die Prinzessin von Selgina, Maas Doulina Salno zu beschützen, wenn sie ihren Staatsbesuch antritt. Dieser Schutz ist berechtigt, da es eine geheime und sehr mysteriöse Gruppierung von einigen Männern gibt, die die Prinzessin töten wollen. Beim Versuch, ihr Flugzeug in die Luft zu sprengen, sagt ihr eine Stimme allerdings, dass sie aus dem Flieger springen soll, wodurch sie überlebt. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt schlägt ein großer Meteor, im Gebiet Kasumi-zawa bei Kurobe, auf der Erde ein. Das Teito Institute of Technology unter Prof. Murai untersucht den Felsbrocken und muss dabei feststellen, dass alle Kompasse verrückt spielen, da der Meteor stark magnetisch ist. Unterdessen hat sich die Prinzessin nach Tokio begeben und erzählt dort, dass sie eine Venusianerin sei und die Menschheit vor einigen großen Gefahren warnen wolle. So berichtet sie, dass sich das erste Unheil beim Mt. Aso abspielen werde. Wie man daraufhin erfährt, treten die Zwillinge von der Modra-Insel vereinzelt im Fernsehen auf und erzählen in einer Show z. B., dass es nur noch eine Larve Mothras gebe. Oan erkennt derweil das scheinbar verrückte Mädchen von Tokio als die Prinzessin, weswegen er einige Reporter, darunter seine Schwester Naoko losschickt, sie zu finden. Sie taucht schließlich beim Mt. Aso wieder auf, wo sich bereits dutzende Schaulustige zusammengefunden haben, als plötzlich ein riesiges, fliegendes, prähistorisches Monster namens Radon dem Vulkan entsteigt. Zur selben Zeit kommen einige der mysteriösen Männer an, um die Prinzessin endgültig zu töten. Diese prophezeit derweil das nächste Unglück und bittet die Zwillinge darum, nicht mit einer Fähre auf ihre Heimatinsel zurückzufahren. Die beiden glauben ihr zwar, doch fährt das Schiff mit den anderen Insassen trotzdem los. Am Hafen fängt Naoko das seltsame Mädchen ab und nimmt sie mit sich, während draußen im Meer der noch immer lebende Godzilla den Fluten entsteigt und das Passagierschiff versenkt. Prof. Murai und Co. bekommen unterdessen heraus, dass der Meteor zu wachsen scheint und zudem Aktivität in Bezug auf die Stärke des Magnetismuses zu verzeichnen ist. In Tokio greifen währenddessen die Männer die Prinzessin an, doch können sie von Oan vertrieben werden. Godzilla erscheint nun am Hafen von Yokohama und richtet einige Zerstörungen an und auch Radon versetzt die Leute in Angst und Schrecken. Oan und Naoko bringen die vermeintliche Prinzessin zu Dr. Tsukamoto in Kyushu, der aber kein psychisches Problem bei dem Mädchen erkennen kann. Sie erzählt daher ihre ganze Geschichte und zwar, dass ein Monster namens King Ghidorah einst, vor bereits 5000 Jahren, ihren Heimatplaneten, die Venus, verwüstete und nur wenige Bewohner auf die Erde fliehen konnten. Dort vermischten sie sich mit den Erdlingen und leben nun versteckt unter ihnen. Dieses Monster, King Ghidorah, schlüpft nun aus dem Meteor, der in Wirklichkeit ein Ei war und zerstört weite Teile des ganzen Bezirks Tokio-Yokohama. Die Armee will Atombomben gegen die vielen aufgetauchten Monster einsetzen, doch schlagen die Zwillinge vor, eher Mothra zu Hilfe zu ziehen. Sie solle Godzilla und Radon dazu überreden, gemeinsam gegen das außerirdische Monster anzutreten, nur so hätten sie eine Chance. Die beiden genannten Ungeheuer bekämpfen sich allerdings gerade gegenseitig, nachdem sie beim Fuji Highland Nature Center am Mt. Aso aufeinandergetroffen sind. Im Laboratorium von Dr. Tsukamoto muss die Venusianerin unterdessen erneut von Oan, Naoko und auch dem hinzugestoßenen Prof. Murai vor den geheimnisvollen Männern gerettet werden. So gelangen sie alle zum Kampf von Godzilla und Radon, der sehr hart geführt wird. Mothra geht dazwischen, um die beiden zum Kampf gegen King Ghidorah zu bewegen, doch wollen die Monster den sie hassenden Menschen nicht helfen. Deswegen stellt sich Mothra alleine dem riesigen Drachen, der nun auch am Ort des Geschehens erscheint, doch hat sie, wie erwartet keine Chance. Das bringt Godzilla und Radon dazu, doch einzugreifen und zu helfen und gemeinsam können die drei Monster King Ghidorah nach einem sehr harten Kampf auch tatsächlich besiegen, indem Mothra King Ghidorah mit Radons Hilfe von oben mit ihren klebrigen Fäden ansprüht und Godzilla dem Gegner dabei schwer zusetzt, sodass King Ghidorah letztlich vorerst fliehen muss. Während des Kampfes werden auch die Männer, die die Prinzessin tot sehen wollen von Erdrutschen getötet. Nach all diesen Ereignissen kehrt plötzlich "der Geist" der Prinzessin zurück, welche sich an nichts mehr aus ihrer angeblichen venusianischen Abstammung erinnern kann. Dr. Tsukamoto erklärt dies damit, dass nur noch die venusianischen Instinkte in ihrem Körper vorlägen, welche sie dazu veranlasst hätten, die Welt vor King Ghidorah zu warnen. Cast Oan Shindo - Yosuke Natsuki Naoko Shindo - Yuriko Hoshi Prof. Murai - Hiroshi Koizumi Dr. Tsukamoto - Takashi Shimura Maas Doulina Salno - Akiko Wakabayashi Frau Shindo - Yuriko Hanabusa Tama - Hisaya Itô Oome - Senkichi Ômura Ekeda - Seiji Ikeda kleine Zwillinge - Emi Itō & Yumi Itō Godzilla - Haruo Nakajima King Ghidorah - Shôichi Hirose Mothra - Katsumi Tezuka Radon - Masaki Shinohara Verschiedenes *Der Film ist erst am 26.04.2011 in Deutschland und mit deutschsprachiger Synchronisation erschienen. *Der englische Titel lautet "Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster". Galerie Kramp.jpg|King Ghidorah wird bekämpft Ghidorah-DVD-Cover.png|Deutsches DVD-Cover Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Showa-Reihe